Love Delivery Service
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Sawa-san meets a new delivery boy who is a fan and Yukihito isn't happy about it. It's a light story if you don't count the sex scene. :


A/N: In the manga, it looks like Sawa-san is still a he even though people refer him as 'her' or 'she'. I think its just a way they accept that he wants to be refered to as a woman. In the end, I think he's using fake boobs to compare the clothings he wore. I just want him to stay a 'he'! And Yukihito is a lot more expressive and assertive.

Pairing: NagisaxYukihito

Love Delivery Service

"Nagisa!" Yukihito barged into the house in a panic after seeing the magazine about Sawa-san becoming a reckless sex addict.

Nagisa was on his seat typing his story to look behind his should non-chalantly to see a worried Yukihito. "Oh, Yukihito. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? That's all you can say! What's the meaning of this?" He threw the magazine with the article on the floor. "I expected better from Nagisa! Throwing yourself away like this! I thought you wanted to be an inspiring author! Not a whore!" He was so angry. So angry that tears poured from his eyes as he trembled.

Sawa-san turned around and sighed. "I'm sorry, Yukihito. I'm not strong enough but thank you for visiting after all this time. I'll be waiting for you when you become a director." He held his smile and then turned around to type again.

Yukihito was suppose to be happy but then he felt cheated. He came here to express his anger. To express his pain because he felt responsible for this but to be forgiven so easily for what he has done made him feel cheap. Like he didn't mean more to Sawa-san anymore. He didn't want that! He never wanted that!"

"Nagisa!" He embraced him from behind and soaked his tears onto his shoulder. Nagisa could hear him trying to hold in his cries but the pain in his heart kept pounding into his lungs to breathe and scream.

"I'm sorry! I should've made it clear to you! I didn't want to leave because I didn't love you anymore or leave you alone! I wanted to come back as a man who could support you! To show you how much I truly love you! I want to be the one who can fill your love tanker!"

Even if he had grown up, Sawa-san can still see bits of the child he once knew. This one was stronger and more passionate but then he was still the over-sensitive boy he knew. Sawa-san cried enough as it is after all the pain of loneliness he suffered.

"It's my fault too." Sawa-san confessed. "I was so fixated on keeping you with me that I didn't realize I was holding back your true potential. Could you ever forgive me Yukihito?"

The young adult looked at his once-again-lover's assuring smile that everything was to be okay and that made him look beautiful. "Nagisa!"

They were locked in a passionate kiss as they walked blindly towards the room and unto the bed. Yukihito made quick work to get rid of his lover's clothes to see the still beautiful male body.

"I've been thinking about having a sex-change." The writer confess.

The young male just smiled. "I don't care how you look. As long as I can love Sawa-san." He let his lips kiss the dirtied body that has been touch by the wrong men. He licks every part he believes that's been touch. Especially Sawa-san's lips. Being said to be kissed so roughly, he did it gently to consume the taste of Nagisa leaving him a panting mess.

"Yukihito..." He breathed out. He felt his body held so gently compared to all those men and felt the wet tongue slide down to stop at his pubic hair. He gasped when his hardened length was tickled by the tip of the tongue and then covered into the hot mouth sucking him. "Ah!..."

Yukihito took his sweet time pleasuring the sensitive organ to its limits as he tried to deep throat it. He let his tongue lick up the smooth thigh as he positioned himself in front of the awaited hole.

"Yukihito..." Sawa-san sounded like he was pleading to be taken.

The young male striked him with a determined glare. "I'm going to cleanse you Nagisa. Whenever you're dirtied by another, I will cleanse you of your immoral deeds." He thrusted in roughly making his lover scream but he knew he was into this kind of thing.

The roughness he was willing to display made the transvestite hot and erotic. Always moaning and pleading for more as he was taken to the highest peak of pleasure. The entire day they were making love. They would take break to get private needs done before having another round.

Sawa-san was completely happy as he was nearly done with his story. This time, Yukihito agreed to call him to not make him feel all alone and repeat his mistakes. The phone rang as expected.

"Hello?" He sang with his feminine voice. A chuckle was heard on the other side.

"Hey, Nagisa. I'm in another movie helping Iwaki-san. It's hard work but I'm learning."

"Hmmm~ That's good to hear. I'm almost done with my story. I wish you could read it."

"I would love to read it but no mail is accepted over here but I promise after the movie is done, I'll come right over and read all of Nagisa's work."

Nagisa felt his heart flutter. "I will wait for you. I love you." He felt his heart gush when he could say those words again.

"I love you too. I need to get to work now. Bye." The young man hang up. The transvestite didn't want him to but then work was work. Just then the door bell rang.

Nagisa got up and opened the door and saw the expected pizza delivery man. It's been a while since he ordered pizza and it appears to be a new pizza delivery man. "Pizza delivery!" He stated and raised his head to reveal a charming face. He had long brunette hair he tied up with very light and big hazel eyes like a cat and a loving smile.

His eyes lit up at the sight of Sawa-san! "AAH! You're Nagisa Sawa-san! I'm a huge fan of our work!" He praised.

"Really? Are you a new pizza delivery boy? You could pass up as a model, you know?" Sawa-san tried his charming smile.

"Uh.." He nodded nervously. "I'm taking a job as a pizza delivery boy because I'm only a college student so I could make money to learn how to be an editor! So I could read all of Sawa-san's books! When I start reading them, I could never put them down!" He peeked into the house and saw the stack of papers of the finished story. He was trembling with excitement.

Sawa-san followed his gaze and then tried not to laugh. "If you want. You can read my new story."

"Really? You don't have to! It'll be too much trouble to have a stranger in your house!" His words didn't sound convincing at all.

"Not at all! I love to have your company and I can't finish all this pizza by myself." He persuaded the college boy.

He was trembling with excitement. "Okay!" He zoomed into the house and grabbed the papers and was immediately reading with ethusiasm. Sawa-san chuckled and didn't feel so lonely.

"What's your name?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh! I'm Suki!"

Since then for the last few months, Suki had been coming to Nagisa's house non-stop to read more of the stories or just to talk. There talks were surprisingly intelligent and it didn't feel like he was with just a college student. Suki was willing to help Nagisa in anyway he could. They surprisingly had some similarities.

There were days he had to attend classes but he would hurriedly come to his place. Nagisa hadn't felt lonely but he supposed it's because he realized that Suki had that same beauty mark under his left eye.

The paparrazzi had caught them and claimed them as a new couple but then Sawa-san explained everything to Yukihito on the phone that they were just friends and that Suki was a huge help. It took a lot of convincing but then Yukihito might still be holding a grudge of jealousy. Which actually made Sawa-san quite amused and happy to be loved.

"Hmm~ I'm thinking about finally having a sex-change. It's tiresome having to wear these fake boobs for interviews." He commented as he was thinking about his next interview about his new story. Suki was sitting right next to him reading the latest story.

"Ah~ Well, whatever makes you happy Sawa-san but then why bother? You're already beautiful that I see no point of doing something like that. If I was your lover, I will still embrace you in any gender but then it's quite a change and loss."

"Loss? How's that?"

"Well, you told me about your troubles that you couldn't accept being a man but then you were born that way. You wanted to escape society so you ran away from your parents and the police force to have this new life with the one you love. True that your transformation as a woman will be finally complete throughout your journey but I find it quite too...how do I put it...Pleasuring."

Nagisa blinked. He wasn't catching on. "What's the problem with being happy?"

"Oh! Nothing wrong! I'm not trying to be weird or rude but then...I find it that you're a symbol that even with a penis, you still look amazingly beautiful. Many women envy you and a lot of transvestites out there like you look up to you. I know because I lead a fan club of yours, remember?"

Suki placed his hand on Nagisa's with a comforting smile.

"I'm not saying no but then your penis really inspires a lot of people out there without money for a sex-change to just do what they love despite the boundary. It brings a lot of pain but the greatest pleasure comes from being broken and then remade, isn't it? That's why I love to read your stories the most by this fact."

"A symbol?" Nagisa smiled. "Well, I don't want to disappoint my fans."

"But I don't want to stop you from doing what makes you happy! Who cares what we think?" Suki didn't want to be selfish.

"Don't worry Suki-san. I just wanted a sex-change to feel more like a woman but then it really would make me a lot less interesting."

"No! You're interesting! You'll always be interesting!" The college boy was all red. "But I gotta say that if you do turn into a woman, a lot of flat chested women out there will surely feel self-conscious of their boobs and may go through a surgery. A lot of the girls in my school are very jealous that you can be so beautiful already that being a woman will make most of the women population depress."

That made the both of them laugh.

Suki sighed and then made a content smile. "But I really do envy you, Sawa-san. The pain you struggled through. The stories filled with so much heart and passion. It's so beautiful that it breaks my heart."

"Thank you Suki-san."

"The truth is that I wanted to be an editor at first because a friend of mine wanted to be a writer. She had so much talent and passion. She hated to read books but then she found her passion in writing because it was where she could hide. Her real self. I found her book once and read it. It was so beautiful and heart breaking. I tried to convince her to write more but then she wouldn't. She felt like a joke because whenever she was in pain and cried, her family never took her feelings seriously. They were so easy to just give up on helping her so she felt so lost. She never wanted to make her writing go public because she's afraid of becoming a joke. So now she's living a boring life as an office drone. That's why Sawa-san, please never stop writing. People thinks its ridiculous but then when you read it, it's truly beautiful and worth to become a real movie for everyone to hear and see."

Sawa-san sighed happily. "You're beautiful yourself, Suki."

The boy blushed. "Thank you Sawa-san. You know what?" He stood abruptly off his seat shocking the transvestite. "Let's go out! It's a weekend tomorrow!"

"Out?"

"Yeah! You've been couped up in here too much that I never see you go out much! Let's go drinking!" He was already dragging Sawa out the door.

"Oi! Suki-san, let me get ready first!"

The two of them ended up at a bar drinking to their hearts content and talking about silly things and the new story coming up. Suki was always looking forward to it. Surprisingly they end up meeting Iwaki and Kato.

"Sawa-san? What are you doing here?" Kato questioned.

"Oh, I'm just drinking with a friend, Suki-san."

"It's nice to meet you." Iwaki greeted charmingly. "May we sit with you."

"Of course! For the actors to perform for Sawa-san's first movie, it's an honor!" The couple sat across them.

"So how did you two meet?" Kato asked after drinking his shot.

"I was a pizza delivery boy who came to Sawa-san's house and we end up talking."

"He's a fan of mine but nothing harmful. His husband is in the army."

"Oh! Your husband is in the army!" Kato and Iwaki were surprised.

"Yeah!" He blushed by the recognition and showed his left hand to show off his wedding ring. "We've been married for four years and Sawa-san's almost done with the novel.

"It's a story about an army-husband facing the difficulty of his husband in the middle of war on the other side of globe. It's shown on two point of views. Suki-san made me have a look of the letters he had recieved."

"Really? I want to see them!" Kato was truly excited.

"Sure! I heard the two of you are married as well. It must be nice to know that the other isn't in true parrel. It's really tiring. Especially the homophobia that still goes on. It may have went down a little but it's a scary thought." The room got tense.

"Suki-san," Iwaki san said profoundly. "If your husband was able to make it in the army with his own strength and values, then he will surely protect himself because he holds your happiness. Just like that earthquake. I knew that Kato would be alright because he will never put me through misery purposely." Suki-san saw the glow of a true person in love. It reminded him of his own husband.

After a few more drinks and jokes that got Iwaki mad and Kato hit violently on the leg under the table, it was truly relaxing.

"Well, it's late. We better get going." Kato and Iwaki said their goodbyes and left.

"Are you okay Sawa-san?" Suki asked since they really did drink a lot.

"I'm fine. Let's get a taxi home."

"Okay." They were calling out for taxi's until a group of drunk men were walking their way.

"Whoa! What's this! Aren't you that crossdresser Sawa Nagisa? You're disgusting for dressing like a whore!" One of them rudely shouted.

Sawa-san was about to talk back but Suki got in front of him. "Leave us alone! We're not asking for trouble!"

"Suki-san..." Sawa-san spoke out.

"Suki? That's a girl's name! Are you a fag too? So you two are a gay couple or what?" The group was laughing at them. Nagisa gripped Suki's shoulder and bit his lips from talking back.

"You had your fun! So go away!" Suki ordered but was grabbed by the collar instead.

"You listen to m-" Suki kicked the man inbetween his legs.

"Hey! No on-on-on-on~!" The second man was flipped over. The other three attacked him at once. Nagisa was completely speechless when Suki took down all three by himself.

"Let's run!" The five of them were on their legs running away.

This was really a lot to take in making Sawa-san wobbly. Suki quickly took him in his arms. "Are you okay, Sawa-san?" He questioned in panic.

"I am. I never thought you could fight like that." He looked up with an impressed smirk.

"My husband can't be the only one that can kick butt." He smiled. He looked to the side and sighed.

"Thank you, Suki-san." Sawa-san closed his eyes to kiss Suki-san on the cheek as a genuine thank you. He prefered this as the lady way of saying it but then the college boy turned his head and they kissed. "Oops! I was suppose to kiss your cheek!"

"No worries, Sawa-san. It was just a friendly kiss. Let's take the train instead."

They finally reached home and the college boy noticed how uneased the writer was. "Are you scared, Sawa-san?"

"A little. I've never been targeted before so I'm a bit shaken."

"If you want, I can move in here. My husband is abroad and your lover is off making something of himself. We're both scared and alone and with you Sawa-san, I don't feel tht way. We can both carry the burden together." He held the writer's hands assuringly.

Nagisa was a bit hesitant at first because he hadn't made the decision with Yukihito but then he knows his lover is very understanding and he shouldn't bother him right now since it's daytime where he is. He nodded and the two walked in together without knowing a camera had been following them.

The news reached all over the media since it was a heroic tale by how Suki-san had saved Sawa-san by a gang. Sawa-san and Suki hadn't read it since they were moving Suki in and finishing the army tale. But it did reach Yukihito. He was finally going back to Tokyo only to help another shooting but then he stumbled across the magazine with Sawa-san kissing Suki on the front page.

Sawa-san was in the middle of his shower while Suki was sleeping in the guest room or you can call it his own room. It's felt nice having company living with him. After the incident, he was able to feel protected and calm. He exited the shower in his bathrobe wiping his wet hair with a towel.

The door opened revealing a furious Yukihito.

"Yukihito!" Sawa-san greeted in joy but was overcome in fear when his lover slammed a magazine against the floor showing the cover page of the kiss.

"What's the meaning of this?" He shouted as he approached Nagisa.

"Yukihito, it's a misunderstanding!"

"What misunderstanding? You've always been like this! Always seeking the closest male to indulge in your own fantasies! Why? Why am I not enough for you? I thought you were going to wait for me!" He was fuming out anger.

"Yukihito." Sawa-san walked closer to him. "That moment was a mistake. We accidentally kiss and now-"

"Is he living with you?" Yukihito spotted the extra shoes that weren't Sawa-san's size. He saw an extra laptop, a bag meant for school, pictures of Suki with other people around the house.

"Yes but-" Sawa-san was about to place a hand on him but it was caught painfully by the wrist. His heart beat race when his lover showed him an anger he had never seen before.

"No. I'm the only one who will love you Sawa-san! No one will replace me!" He pulled Sawa-san to their room and threw in on the bed. He was deaf to Sawa-san's reasoning as he took out the SM toys in the closest.

He shoved the gag ball into his mouth and tied the straps. He tied the other straps that had the ankles tied to the wrists. He turned Sawa-san on his knees on the bed with his bare bottom defenseless. "I said I will cleanse your body when it is dirtied but you will be punsihed first because you _want_ to be dirtied."

Nagisa heard the click of a belt and felt the shudder of fear or excitement. He felt Yukihito's hands rubbing his bottom as if preparing them. Then he felt and heard the _smack_ to his rear forcing the pain but also the excitement into his length. Each cheek was given equal smacking until they were completely red.

"I wanted to punish you but you took pleasure out of it." Nagisa felt the bed dip low and felt Yukihito's hands on his sides as he was turned to also feel Yukihito still in his close. He could feel his lover's warm breaths tickle his ear while his deep arousing voice spoke to him. "Then I'll pleasure you to death."

The young male dipped his tongue within his ear and stroked the hardened cock with out mercy. Nagisa moaned and screamed through his gag for mercy. It wasn't long until he came.

His gag was removed and he felt a sticky fluid hand on his lips. "Lick it." He stated in a calm yet menacing tone as if he was bound to do something evil if he didn't do it.

Nagisa opened his lips and licked the cum covered hand and sucked the digits wantonly as he could feel Yukihito hardening against him. He was forced on his stomach and his lips were touch by the head of a cock that was leaking out precum.

"Lick it and suck it until I come. Do not let a single drop escape." He pushed Sawa-san's cheeks together to open the mouth and shove his cock inside. With Nagisa's experience, it wasn't all that uncomfortable as he pleasured the organ like a pro. He knew every spot to lick and suck as it was hardening and twitching within his mouth.

When Yukihito knew he was about to come, he turned Sawa-san on his back and thrusted himself within the mouth until he let go of his thick fluids within the mouth to taste and swallow. Sawa-san had drank every drop and cleaned the cock.

Yukihito took out to move downward on Sawa-san's body to have their two cocks against one another. "I'm still hard." He made it evident as he rubbed it against the other cock that was hardeing as well. "Do not make a sound as I fuck you or else."

The writer bit down his lips as he felt the cock enter him in one thrust. He bit his lips harder as his ass was being pounded continuously. It was a struggle as Yukihito wasn't slowing down. His whole anger was being thrusted into him but he couldn't stay quiet when his prostate was pushed against.

"AAH! Yukihito! Yukihito!" He cried like a woman which was a habit of his in the moment of passion.

"I said shut up!" He shouted although he was fucking against the prostate on purpose making it impossible for Nagisa to shut up.

"Yukihito!...Yes! AH! Yes! More Yukhito! More!" He was struggling as his wrist and ankles were still tied. "Yukihito! I want to hold you!" He cried.

"Dang it!" From a lot of practice between the two, he quickly unlatched the straps for his lover to hold onto him as they rode the pain mixed with pleasure ride.

When it was finally morning, there was a knock on the door. "Uhm, Sawa and Yukihito-san. Can I come in? I think it's a good time to explain what happened." He came in anyway. "But first, Yukihito, we're not together. I'm already married." He showed his wedding ring.

"EH? So..."

"A homophobic gang ambushed us so I saved Sawa-san. He was suppose to kiss me on the cheek for a thank you but we accidentally kissed. Afterwards, Sawa-san was really shaken so i moved in with him to make him feel safe. Other than that, here."

He put down a book that was entitled 'Communication skills for Couples.' "From what I heard from the other room, you guys really lack communication skills. You may be a lot more expressive Yukihito-san but you lack understanding how to communicate with Sawa-san and also you Sawa-san. You shouldn't just think of how Yukihito feels anymore. He's growing up into a new and better man for you and himself. You two really need to start asking questions and answering them more properly. Well, I'll leave the two of you alone. You can explain the rest Sawa-san."

He exit the room and then Sawa-san was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" The boy was completely lost of where the joke was.

Nagisa cuddled up into Yukihito's arms. "You were so jealous about me and Suki-san when Suki-san is a uke."

"Ah! That's what you're thinking in a moment like this?" The boy huffed.

"It's funny thinking how we would be doing it." That wasn't at all funny to the boy. "But Suki-san is a really nice person but then he isn't Yukihito. Suki is strong, intelligent and extremely good-looking-"

"Hey, don't talk about another man in front of me!"

"But Yukihito, you gave me the strength to be exactly who I am. You are my strength, my happiness, my passion, my inspiration and my true love while Suki-san is just a good man. No man could ever replace you. My immoral acts before was because I didn't want to pressure you and when I thought you didn't love me anymore, I tried to find someone to fill in that emptiness. Someone who would accept and care for me as any one or thing I would be but no one can, only you Yukihito."

He grabbed the book and giggled. The writer picked up the book. "We should read something like this. We're both new and it'll make things a lot less difficult but Yukihito-" He kissed his lover. "I really loved last night."

Yukihito blushed and then smiled lovingly holding his love closer. Nagisa opened the book to the first page. "You know this is the first time we read a book together."

"That's because I'm usually writing them but I may not be a fast reader like you."

"That's okay. I'll wait for you." There was a definite double meaning to that and they both read the book together.

Suki continued living with Sawa-san and Yukihito continued on his dreams to becoming a director who still frequently called. Suki had became Sawa-san's body guard so they spent a lot of time with each other like 'sisters'. Suki really became influenced so became a transvestite himself.

On Christmas Eve, Yukihito came back for a visit to celebrate the season. Suki was dressed like a woman keeping his male gender though.

"You're lover is coming back for Christmas?" Yukihito asked.

"Yes." Suki had a feminine voice. He's been practicing.

"What do you think he'll say when he sees you?"

"He'll be shock because he was never interested in females but I'm sure I can change his mind about appearances. I'm keeping my boyhood just incase."

"I remember that you're the one who convinced Sawa-san from changing his gender."

"I'm just used to him as a symbol of positivity of transvestites. I'm brimming of hope to still be embraced of my uniqueness despite one boundary. Sawa-san can change if he wants."

"I like being a symbol of confidence. It makes me feel confident." Nagisa defended his case.

"No matter. I still love you."

"I love you too." The two shared a sweet kiss while the door bell rang.

"Ah! It's Tsukasa-san!" He opened the door and came in a very dashing man with gold locks and powerful blue eyes that was striking like an eagle compared to the kitty-like Suki.

"Suki-san, I missed you." He kissed his long awaited lover. "Is that a new look?"

He nodded ethusiastically. "Do you not like it because you were never interested with females but Sawa-san really inspired me."

"It's okay. As long as there is Suki-san, I'm happy."

"Tsukasa-san..." He blushed. He took his hand and pulled him in. "Tsukasa, this is Yukihito and Nagisa Sawa-san."

"Oh, you two are married, too?" He questioned.

"We're cousins." Nagisa corrected him.

"That's nice. So you two must've known each other for a long time. I knew Suki since we were babies."

"Ah~ That long! I forgot to ask that." Sawa-san realized.

Suki nodded and then the rest of Christmas and Christmas Eve was magical. The only thing Sawa-san asked for on Christmas was to make Yukihito a successful director as soon as possible so they may stay together for much longer. Yukihito wished the same thing. Suki and Tsukasa just wished for a good life after Tsukasa was finished with the army.

The End

A/N: I know I got out of character and I am not against sex-change. I just like to make people realize that men dressed like women can be very inspiring and a whole lot more interesting. If you watched Curiosity of Chance, you would understand. Just being a woman can be boring in a way unless you're curious about how it feels.

I'm curious about how it feels having a penis but I guess I'm proud being a woman with figurative balls while Sawa-san has the balls while having the beautiful elegance of woman. It's just that one boundary creates a bigger impact because one flaw can make everything else stand out for the better or worse.


End file.
